Don't Stop Believing
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: Camille is a girl with a past. Niklaus is a guy with some family issues. They meet. They talk. A story of two strangers and how they fell in love. KLAMILLE
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **It's been a while since I posted a Klamille, at least for me it has been, idk about y'all. Anyway, I was listing to this song "Don't Stop Believing" which had been used in Glee a whole lot, and I suddenly had an idea. And I knew I had to write it down, plus it's Christmas! I thought what could be a be better present for you all than a fresh Klamille fic, right?**

 **Okay, enough babbling! Here, I present you the first chapter!**

 **See you al the end!**

* * *

 _Just a small town girl_  
 _Livin' in a lonely world_

Camille O'Connell was just a girl, who had just gotten her psychology degree, and due to not having received any reply from any of the institutes she applied to, was working as a waitress at a bar. Her life wasn't miserable, it was better than many, and she was thankful for that, but it lacked so many things.

At a very young age she had lost her parents to a plane crash. Since then, her uncle, Kieran O'Connell, and her twin brother, Sean O'Connell, had been the only family she had known. It took time, but they finally found happiness and coped with the loss they had endured.

But life didn't like the idea of her being happy.

Her brother, who was perfectly normal, got a mental sickness and Camille tired to help him, so hard she tired, but he still went ahead and killed himself. Camille still blamed herself for her brother's death. If only, she had sensed Sean's erratic behaviour wasn't just a "phase he was going through" sooner, she could have helped.

But she failed.

Soon after, her uncle had a heart attack that took his life, leaving Camille alone in the world. All by herself. Alone in that ruthless world.

Whenever Camille would leave her house she would receive pity gazes, and "I am so sorry for your loss.". She thought that it will get better like the previous time, but it didn't. It was like in that town people believe that now that she was alone in world she couldn't do anything, like she could do nothing by herself.

So, she moved. She moved far far away from that town in which everyone knew everyone else's business.

 **XxX**

Here Camille was after 5 years, she had herself a apartment in a decent society, where no one knew about her tragic past, and she liked to keep it that way. No one in this city was as bothered about anyone's life other than their own.

She had thought that moving to a city like New Orleans, which was the exact opposite of her childhood home town, would make her happy, help her heal. But that hadn't happened. Yet.

If there was one thing Camille was, it was a optimist. Nothing can make her believe that something is impossible. She believe that one day she will find her happiness again. She may had had a hell of a past, but she knew someday her future will be worth it all.

Everything happened for a reason.

Sometimes - most of the times, in her case - it was hard to see the reason for which it all happened, but that didn't made her believe any less that one day she will get her happy ending.

She was alone now, fighting and surviving the world on her own, but she knew she wouldn't be like this for her whole life.

* * *

 _Just a city boy_  
 _Born and raised in South Detroit_

Niklaus Mikaelson, or as he liked to be called, Klaus, was just a city boy who had spent his whole life in New Orleans. It was his birth place, the place where he had his all his firsts, the place had it all. He loved New Orleans. His life at home wasn't what anyone would call ideal. He didn't had good relations with his father, he was the black sheep of the family, and he was the one with most anger issues and a past of acting impulsively.

Though there were two, he absolutely adored in his family. His mother - Ester Mikaelson, and his younger sister - Rebekah Mikaelson. The latter was the closest to his heart.

He had a good mother-son bond with Ester. He wasn't her favourite, but he was sure he would be in the top three. He felt like he was lucky to have her as his mother. She took care of him, no matter what. She was the one person who could order him around as much as she wanted to and he wouldn't have a problem.

Then came his sister, Rebekah. She was the most adorable thing in his life. Although he was older than her, she used to stand up to him on any and everything she found wrong. She was the one who could push his buttons like no one else, but she was also the one who he loved the most.

 **XxX**

Niklaus was an artist, the root reason why he never got along with his father. He loved to paint and at times sing. The first being his deepest passion. There were thing he couldn't express, and he felt like painting helped him let it all out. He would be in a total different world of his own while painting. A world where there were no demons, where nothing could harm him.

He like to draw originals pieces, it gave him the chance to make mistakes. When ever he was feeling something strong, he would just pick up his paintbrush, dip it in a random colour and start painting. Even he himself didn't know what he was painting half the time.

But whatever he did, his mother and sister always appreciated it. They always believe it was beautiful. Rebekah would keep on gushing about it for hours or even days.

Niklaus knew, as long as he had them both at his side, he could be happy.

He was happy.

But still there was something missing in his life. He knew what it was. He was waiting for someone with whom he could share anything. He could share things with Rebekah, but she was his sister, little sister, and there were boundaries.

He was waiting for that perfect someone, who he could share any and all things with. He was waiting for that special someone, with whom he would want to spend his whole life with - with whom he would like to grow old, with whom he would like to have a family of his own, whom he couldn't life without.

* * *

 **A/N: Congratulations! You all made it to the end! I was really doubting if you'd reach here. I mean there was no CamixKlaus in this, just a filler, no action or anything interesting... Don't worry! I have perfect plans for them to meet in the next chapter! I have it all planned out!**

 **Okay, so here are some FYI:**

 **1)** Ester is good! I was just on net, surfing and then I somehow landed myself watching all the FLASHBACKS. I realised that Ester wasn't always like she is now, I strongly believe she truly did love all of them once upon a time. It been so long since we saw her a good one, that I just forgot. But now I remember again!

 **2)** There are all the the six Mikaelson kids present. Just because I didn't mentioned the four others in this one, doesn't mean there won't ever appear. The definately could if you want them to!

 **3)** Camille used to live in a small town. She was not born and raised in New Orleans or some other city.

 **4)** Nik is 25 years old and Camille is 23 years old.

 **That's it for now!** **Until next time!**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	2. Strangers Waiting

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **See you all the end!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Strangers Waiting**

* * *

 _She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

 _He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Camille had had a really crappy day, and she was just dying to get to her bed and lie down. Her workplace was quite far away from her home, so she had to take the train, daily as it was the only transport that was still available at midnight. It was a thirty minute ride home, so Camille pulled out her novel, that she carried for this time, and started reading.

"May I sit here?" A voice with heavy British accent asked her, pulling her attention away from the novel. She looked at and met the handsomest man she had see in like ever. He was an attractive man of about 5'11, had curled dirty-blond hair and dark blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. He apeared to be in his mid twenties, and possessed a delicate and yet masculine face. His clothing style was quite casual, wearing shirt, jeans and a jacket. And to say he rocked the look would be an understatement.

Camille realised that she had been stating at him and mumbled,"Yes," blushing.

"I saw you at the bar." The man spoke. That got Camille's interest. She looked up again and then she realised that yes, he had been at the bar indeed.

* * *

 _A singer in a smokey room_  
 _The smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
 _For a smile they can share the night_  
 _It goes on and on and on and on_

Camille was covering for her friend who had not been able to come due to being sick. Her friend was a singer, and Camille had a sweet voice and could sing, but she didn't. It made her miss Sean, who she used to sing with.

But her friend - Sophie - had been really sick and their boss was telling her either she came to work or find a replacement, or he would fire her. And Camille had a hear of gold, therefore, even though it was painful, she stepped in for Sophie.

No one was really paying her attention as she sang, but she still did. Camille was singing, but her heart wasn't in it. She looked around the bar to see if someone liked her singing, but no one even noticed her. She sighed and decided to tell her boss that no one really cared weather anyone was singing or not.

When Camille finished the song and went to take her break, she told her boss the same, and he said it doesn't matter if anyone was listening or not, she had to continue, because people will notice if no one was singing.

Camille sighed and went back to singing. That is when she saw him. He was sitting at the bar, a glass of what she assumed scotch in his hand, looking at her intently. When Camille caught her gaze she passed her a kind smile and a thumbs up. This made Camille smile for the first time that evening.

* * *

 _What was he doing on the train? Was he following her?_ From his clothes, he looked like he was rich and owned a car. _Then why was he in the train? And why had he asked to sit in front of her?_ The whole train was empty. _Couldn't he had choose some other seat?_

Camille smiled but her posture tensed. Then she turned her gaze back to her novel, although she was not reading it. Sure he was handsome, but that didn't mean he wasn't a phyco-killer. She peeped at him again, trying to analyse his posture and put her study to some use.

He was sitting relaxed on the seat in front of her. Nothing suggested that he might be preparing to jump on her or kill her. She relaxed a bit.

"I really liked you singing." He spoke, breaking the silence once more.

"I wasn't that good." Camille told him, again looking up to meet his blue eyes,"You should hear my friend, Sophie, sing." She said,"I was just covering for her."

"I've heard her sing."Klaus smiled,"And you were great up there." He paused for a moment,"Niklaus Mikaelson." He offered her his hand,"Call me Klaus."

"Camille O'Connell," She spoke taking his hand and shaking it lightly. When she was about to pull back, Klaus pulled it and kissed the back of her hand softly. Camille blushed and continued,"Call me Cami."

They both fell into a comfortable silence and this time it was Camille who broke it,"So, I have to ask." Klaus turned to look at her,"Why are you in this train?"

Klaus looked at her confused,"To go home." He spoke.

"No, I mean, yes." She stumbled,"But you look like you own a car, so why are you taking a train home?"

Klaus laughed,"I am no psyco-killer, I promise." He spoke and that made Camille blush. Exactly what she had been thinking moments before,"Now to answer your question. Yes, I do own a car, but I lend it to my little sister for a trip. So, I am car-less for a week." He faked annoyance, but Camille could tell he loved her sister.

"Oh," Camille said stupidly. She felt at much easy now that she was sure Klaus wasn't some creep.

Suddenly the train announced the station at which Camille had to leave so she got up, and noticed Klaus getting up as well.

"So, you live near by?" He asked as they both made their way out of the station.

"Yup, in that complex." Camille spoke pointing to a building in front of her.

"I live in the complex on its right." Nik informed her.

They both crossed the door in silence and then bid good bye.

Camille went home with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time. And when she slept that night she didn't have a dream less sleep or one filled with nightmares, like always, but her dreams were filled with a blue eyed man.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? Liked it? Did not? Please review and tell!**


	3. You're not the only girl in his life

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **Here's the next chapter! I know it's been long since I updated, but I ran into a writer's block! It was kinda hard to over come, especially with my exams going on.**

 **This chapter's for** _flawless666_ **who PM'ed me asking about this story! It means a lot to know there are people out there who love my story this much!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 -** **You're not the only girl in his life**

* * *

Camille huffed a sigh as another couple entered the bar. Today was valentine day and the bar at which she worked held a large party. Camille didn't have anything against the party, nor was she miserable because she was single and everyone who walked past the doors of Rousseau's that day wasn't. She was just tired.

A party meant more people, which meant more work load for her. A whole lot more.

She saw two people entering the bar and they went to sit in her section, so she sighed and pushed back the thoughts of work load and went over the table.

"Bonsoir! I am Cami, and I will be your server tonight," She greeted as she took out her note pad to take their order.

"Camille," She heard a familiar voice call her name. That was when she finally looked at the couple who had entered the bar. The person who had called her was none other that the guy she had met a few weeks ago, Klaus Mikaelson.

She still remembered that evening. Their meet hadn't been anything epic or romantic. It had been simple. She was having a bad day a work, when her eyes connected with his and he passed her one of the most charming smile. It wasn't anything special, but it gave her some strength to get through the rest of the day.

The same night she had again encountered him in the train she was taking home. At first she had thought he was some creep who was following her, but then she realised how stupid she had been. He was a really nice guy, and not some psycho-killer.

"Klaus," She passed him a smile. But the smile soon faded as she realised that he was here with someone. Not just someone. He was here with a girl! Probably his girlfriend. Who else would he bring to a valentine's day party?

She forced herself to smile again,"What can I bring you?" She asked him politely.

Klaus smile turned into the frown as he noticed that she was back to her business mode. Well, what else did he expected? He had only talked to her once. Did he really expected her to act any differently just because they had shared a ride back home a few weeks ago?

But...for a moment he thought she was happy to see him. Probably his mind playing tricks on him.

Klaus sighed as he look towards the menu and thought about what he should offer. His mood ruined for some reason unknown to him.

"I'd like Ultimate onion rings with bacon mayo," It was the girl with Klaus who spoke, oblivious to what was running through Klaus' and Camille's mind,"And Buttery chilli prawns."

Camille took down the order and waited for Klaus to order,"I'll take..." He spoke as he looked at the menu,"Drunken noodle."

"Would you like something to drink with those?" Camille asked when she was done noting their orders, this time directing her question to the girl. Camille didn't want her to think she was making moves on her man.

"Oh, yes! Raspberry Martini fizz!" The girl said excitedly,"And bring him Bourbon cocktail. He loves it." The girl told Camille.

Camille turned to Klaus to confirm and found him smiling fondly at the girl,"You know me so well." He said.

That was al the confirmation Camille needed as she backed away telling them that she will be back with their order in a few.

* * *

As Camille went back with their order, she saw then laughing and she could tell the Klaus was really happy. She didn't know why she immediately felt envious of the girl. The girl was holding his hands in both of hers and had a smile on her face. She was leaning forward in order to speak to him as there was noise in the bar.

They both broke apart as Camille reached their table. The blonde girl smiled at her as Camille set down the food in front of them.

"Would you like something else?" Camille asked.

"No, thank you." The girl answered smiling and Camille nodded as she turned to move.

She caught Klaus' eyes as she was turning and her breath hitched for a moment. The way he was looking at her, well, let's just say, he shouldn't be with her girlfriend present there. It felt like he wasn't just looking at her, but he was staring at her soul, uncovering all the secrets she held. And his eyes were filled with hurt..

Klaus lost himself as he caught Camille's eyes. That was the first time she had had looked at him since she first came to take their order. He didn't know why she was acting like she was, like she didn't know him and never directing any question in his direction.

Camille snapped out of it and made her way back to the bar, leaving Klaus more gloomy than before. The crowd over the bar was increasing by each passing moment and they needed help. Camille offered, she didn't want to go back and serve Klaus and her girlfriend. Still Camille looked over them once and instantly regretted it. The duo was laughing and Klaus was looking at the girl as though she was precious.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? Liked it? Did not? Please review and tell! Who is the girl Klaus is with? Why is Klaus with someone and still acting like he's into Camille? What's wrong? Review and tell me what you think, and how evil you think I am to end like that!**


	4. Before you point you finger

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **I am sorry for the delay! And thanks to all of you who reviewed and specially to,** _Sonia46, flawless666, Fatima67 and chail_ **,who PM'ed me! I am glad you're all liking my story!**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 - Before you point you finger, realise there are two side to everything**

* * *

The crowd around the bar was slow, but the dance floor was still packed with drunk bodies grinding against each other. It was just eleven, which meant there was still an whole hour till Camille got to go home.

Her feet were killing her in her three inch high heels and all the music was causing her a headache. Not that her mood helped. For some reason since Camille had left Klaus with that blonde beauty, her mood had taken a turn for worst.

 _Why do you care?_ Camille kept asking herself over and ration part of her mind scolded her for getting hung up an a guy she hadn't even talked to for more than a few hour. It was hard to explain, but in the time that Camille spent with Klaus, she felt like they had some connection. She didn't feeling anything for him...yet...there a dull ache in her heart.

Camille was so deep in her thought that, she didn't even saw the tall figure of the man, who was covering her thoughts, coming over.

"Hello, love." Klaus' greeting broke her train of thought. She blinked a few time before she could focus of him.

"Hello," Camille spoke putting on a fake smile,"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Can't I just come over for a talk?" Nik questioned with a frown. Now, he was definitely sure there was some wrong. Camille was a type of person who like to make small talk. He had been observing her the whole night. Whenever a customer walked up to her, she would smile and talk to them for a while before serving.

What has he done? Did he do something to offend her, to be a the reviving end of this _special treatment_?

"Sure, you can," Camille replied as politely as she could,"But, won't your date mind?" She asked, her eyes going over the table where Klaus' was sitting. The blonde was still sitting there, but she was not alone. With her was a good looking man. The man had a strong build and a dark skin tone. The duo were busy talking and both were in their own world.

"I can assure you, _my date_ has found someone more interesting." Klaus spoke. There was no bitter tone in his voice, but Camille still felt sorry for him. She felt a strong wave of hate toward the blonde. _Who in there right mind would let go a gut like Klaus?_

"I'm sorry." Camille said, sincerely. But her mood was better than before.

"No need." Klaus dismissed,"I really don't care what they do." His tone was still light.

"Why aren't you hurt? Or jealous?" Camille asked, her inner psychologist taking over. This was not normal behaviour,"You date is sitting and chatting with someone and you are standing here like it is nothing. You should be angry or jealous! Or both!"

At this Klaus suddenly busted laughing, much to Camille confusion.

 _Maybe he has some mental problem. This isn't normal!_ Camille's mind supplied.

 _He didn't act like he this last time..._ Camille argued.

Till now Klaus had calm down a bit was wiping the tears of her eyes,"I can tell you, jealousy is the last feeling I have for Marcel. "

 _Marcel? That must be the name of the black guy._ She concluded.

"Why?" Camille asked astonished.

"Because, you see, that girl, _my date_ , is none other than my sister." Klaus reviled.

"What?" The voice of the bartender slightly higher than needed.

 _She's his sister? He's here with her sister? He's here with her sister!_

"Well, she and Marcel had a fight. She was sad, V day is her favourite, so I decided to bring her here and texted Marcel to get his ass here or I will personally hunt him down and..." Klaus left the sentence hanging. Not wanting for Camille to see his _that_ side just yet..

"Oh." Was all the blonde could let out,"That's so sweet of you!" Camille spoke and got a glare from Klaus.

"That's wasn't sweet! I'm _not_ sweet!" He told her and it made Camille giggle. He was so cute!

"Oh, but it was." Camille let out a laugh,"And you are sweet!" At this Klaus just let out a groan.

* * *

Midnight came and Camille didn't even realised it. The past hour she had spent talking with Klaus had flew by too quickly for her liking. And his too.

Before he came over Camille would have given anything to go home and rest, but now the thought that she had to leave was saddening her. _What is wrong with me?_ She wondered. _Why am I behaving like this?_

"Nik!" A voice spoke, breaking Camille out of her interrogation with herself.

Klaus and Camille turned to look at Klaus' sister coming over,"You finally missed my company?" Klaus teased his little sister.

"Like that would ever happen." The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes at her brother, but held a smile on her face none-the-less. Her British accent much prominent that Klaus'.

"Why are you here pestering me then?" Klaus asked with a fake hurt.

"To tell you that me and Marcel are leaving." She spoke.

"Why am I not surprised?" Klaus said, then dramatically he added,"You leaving me for Marcel. Oh, how much more can my broken heart bear?"

"You've got company." Her little sister simply stated, pointing in Camille's direction.

"Oh, yes! But that doesn't give you the right to wound my pride!" Klaus told her. At this Camille couldn't hold back her any longer. She laughed and soon Klaus' sister joined her.

"Go on. Both of you, laugh at poor me." Klaus said in a serious voice but with a smile on his face.

"Rebekah." The girl held out her hand for Camille.

"Camille," She shook her hand,"Call me Cami." The girls smiled at each other.

When Rebekah heard her name, her eyes snapped to Klaus for a moment before returning to Camille. When Klaus had returned home the last time he met Camille, he was in a mood way to jolly than his usual. So, naturally, Rebekah had harassed him till he told her that night's event.

"It's a pleasure meeting you!" Rebekah told Camille,"you new 'round here?" She asked.

"Not in New Orleans. But in the bar, yes." Camille answered. She had just started working at the bar two months ago, and that in her eyes wasn't too old.

"Well, I wish we could hang out sometime!" Rebekah said surprising Camille,"Not many people can talk to Klaus and not want to kill him. I'd love to learn the key to your control!" Rebekah finished, making Camille laugh.

"He's not that bad." Camille spoke.

"Oh, just wait sometime." Rebekah told her,"He'll get there."

"Marcel is waiting, if you are done insulting me." Klaus finally interrupted.

It was like Rebekah had forgotten and instantly remembered,"Oh, crap. I better go. Later." With that she rushed out of the now empty bar.

Camille and Klaus both smiled as the saw Rebekah apologising to Marcel and him saying it wasn't a problem.

"Your sister is nice." Camille said as she moved out from behind the bar and Klaus stood up.

"Yes, that she is." Klaus spoke, his was full of adoration for his little sister.

They both fell into a comfortable silence as Camille locked the Bar/Restaurant. After Camille was done she broke the silence,"Well, I should go if I don't want to miss the last train. Bye."

"You'll take the train at this time?" Klaus asked.

"Yes."

"Come with me. I got my car back, I'll drop you." Klaus told her.

"I don't want to impose. I am perfectly fine with the train." Camille replied.

"If you don't let me drop you, I'll have no choice but to follow you to the train and come back for my car in the morning." Klaus said.

Camille rolled her eyes,"Okay." She caved in.

The ride back to Camille's place wasn't too long, but they both enjoyed it immensely. They might not have talked a lot on the ride, but just the presence of each other was good enough.

When they reached her apartment complex, he offer to escort her home, but Camille politely declined,"You go home. There's a security guard at and no one is going to kill me in the six floor ride up to my floor." She said.

"Okay." Klaus reluctantly agreed.

"Bye Klaus." She smiled at him for the last time that night.

"Good night, Camille." Klaus spoke,"Sleep well." He smiled.

"You, too. Take care." Camille paused before she continued,"I had a great time tonight. Thanks." Her smiled tendered, which Klaus returned.

Klaus stayed there till the time he could no longer see her.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? Liked it? Did not? Please review and tell! Review and tell me what you think! Some of you already guessed that it was Rebekah, so I'm sorry I couldn't surprise you. For the rest of you, how did you feel when you found out it was Rebekah? Liked it?**


	5. Are you already scared off of me

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **Here's the next chapter! Twice in one week?! *GASPS* I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it, and I hope you feel the same when you read it!**

 **Without further ado, I present you the fifth chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 \- Are you already scared off of me**

* * *

 **2 Months Later...**

The clock's minute hand moved yet again, making Klaus more and more anxious by each passing moment. It was five past twelve in the afternoon and Camille was still no show.

Since his visit at Rousseau's on Valentine day, their friendship had grown night and day, and now they met daily. Their rendezvous don't always happen in the bar, though Klaus was almost daily there, when it was her shift, but they mingled outside the bar, at places like the park, sometimes some at the art gallery and sometimes even in the library. Klaus didn't hate reading, but he was never found of it. Although, his time with Camille, even if it was in a library, was dearly cherished by him.

Klaus was waiting for Camille to show up, but she was late that day. And she was _never_ late. As the minutes tickled by, Klaus grew more and more uncomfortable and concerned. _Where was she?_ He thought, worriedly. _Why isn't she here yet?_

The clock was showing that Camille was late by sixteen minutes and that was all Klaus could take. He took out his phone and dialled Camille's number, but it went straight to voice mail _,"Hello, this is Cami. I can't answer right now, please leave a message."_

This made Klaus' worry grow more. Camille was late _and_ her phone was off. A sudden wave of panic washed over Klaus. _Was she all right?_

He waited for another minute, but when Camille was still no show, he decided that he should go to her apartment. He had never been there, wherever they met it had been at some public place, but Klaus knew her apartment complex, and he remembered Camille once telling him she lived on the sixth floor. He would just walk to her apartment and knock on every door on sixth floor till he got the right one.

Yes. That was the perfect plan.

* * *

"Please. I am not a serial killer." Klaus was telling the guard for the hundredth's time. When he was walked up, he had not anticipated this. The guard was adamant on not letting Klaus pass, no matter how much he begged. All his pleas falling on deaf ear.

"Okay, call her. Or intercom her. She'll tell you, she knows me." He tried again.

"Miss O'Connell said not to disturb her. I can take any message you might have." The guard, Will Kinney, answered.

"I _need_ to see her." Klaus told him, but when this had no effect on him, Klaus was almost going to accept defeat. Almost. When an idea came to him mind.

"I'm one of her patient." He blurt before he could talk himself out of it. At his odd statement, Klaus received a look of confusion from Will hence he continued,"She's a psychologist, you know?" He asked.

"I am aware of her career." Kinney let out slowly. Klaus didn't spoke anything, just hope that Kinney could two and two together, reach the conclusion Klaus wanted him to reach.

It was like a light bulb going off above Kinney's head,"Oh!" He exclaimed,"But, Miss O'Connell hasn't landed a job, yet." His face full of confusion.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked in a voice that said he was Mr-Know-It-All.

"Umm..." Kinney wasn't sure what he should do now. Klaus saw as he tried to decide the right course of action,"I think calling her won't hurt." He finally agreed and relief washed over Klaus.

"You do that. " Klaus spoke. Kinney picked up the intercom and pushed some buttons and waited for Camille to answer.

"Miss O'Connell," He started but was interrupted,"Sorry...Cami, as I was saying, someone in here to see you. Someone named..." He turned to Klaus,"What did you say your name was?"

"Klaus." The blue eyed man answered shortly.

"Umm...yeah, someone named Klaus." He continued,"Should I-" He was once again cut off,"You sure? Okay." With that Kinney put down the intercom and gave Klaus the direction to Camille's apartment.

* * *

Klaus was standing in front of Camille's door for past two minutes. He hadn't even knocked yet. What it Camille didn't want to see him? What if that was the reason she hadn't came to meet him. Klaus shook his head. Then she wouldn't had told told the guard to let him in so easily, would she had?

No, she wouldn't have. Klaus decided and knocked on the door.

"Coming." Camille spoke from the other side, her voice muffled and rough. When the door flew open, Klaus didn't bother with greeting, just simply walked in, not a bit angry at her for not showing up.

"Hello to you, too." Camille muttered as she closed the door,"Would you like to come in?" She said sarcastically as she turned in his direction.

"Why didn't you come today?" He asked.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not so well." Camille answered irritatedly and only then did Klaus took in her appearance. She was wearing a large sweat shirt and a pair of legging, her hair was messed up, as though it hadn't been combed in a long time and her face looked pale - her eyes had dark circled under them and her nose and cheeks were red. Camille was supporting her wait on the wall beside her as though standing took too much energy.

"What happened?" Klaus questioned as she walked to her side and helped her sit on the couch, one of his hand going around her wait, the other holding one of hers.

"Nothing to worry about. Just flu." She said, and not that Klaus wasn't angry, he could hear how hoarse her voice was.

"You should be resting!" Klaus chided.

"I was, before you came." She told him.

"Where's you bedroom?" He asked ignoring her last comment. When she nodded in the direction of a room, Klaus picked her up in his arms, and Camille's arms immediately circled his neck,"What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.

"You need to rest." Klaus simply spoke. He was trying so hard not to concentrate on how Camille's breath was heaving on his neck, or how good her arms felt around his neck, or how much he was enjoying the closeness of her body to his. It was so hard to think straight with Camille wrapped up around him, and the distance of few meters from the living room to Camille's room felt like miles.

Camille's already hot body because of the flu seemed to heat up even more. Camille tried not to, but she couldn't help admiring the hard planes of Klaus' chest, or the feel on the skin of his neck underneath her finger tips, or the light brush of his soft hair against her hand. She tried to inhale, but all she could breath was Klaus' scent. That unique scent of his shampoo and soap with mixed with something totally different.

Suddenly Camille safe, like his arms were barrier for the outer world and all her demons. She didn't want that moment to end. She wanted to remain in his arms forever, wrapped in his embrace, surrounded by his scent.

Soon the blonde bartender felt her body relax and before she knew it she was in slumber in Klaus' arms.

Nik laid her softly on the bed and pulled the covers over her body. He started at her angelic form that laid on the bed, she looked at peace and a soft smile playing on her face, she looked more at rest than he had ever seen her.

Klaus leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against her forehead, his lips lingering for longer than necessary.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? Liked it? Did not? Please review and tell!**


	6. Letting the demons take control

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I didn't know what to write...I was kinda out of ideas...I know how I want it to end, but I was unclear of the in-between. Hence the loooong wait. But I cleared that picture. And this is what I came up with.**

 **I'd like to thanks everyone who PM'ed me and reviewed. It made me try harder to get this out.**

 **Hope you all like this! {I have a feeling you will love/hate this one.} ;D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 \- ****Letting the demons take control**

* * *

Camille woke up to the smell of something delicious that made her stomach rumble. She was still not feeling well, but better than before. The bartender slowly blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes so that she could find the source of fragrance. When she was feeling fine, she got up and followed her nose. That action led her to her kitchen and the sight in front of her made her smile widely.

Niklaus Mikaelson was standing in her kitchen, in front of him was a pan. He looked so at ease working there. He had a smile on his face and was totally into whatever he was making.

She loved the scene she was seeing and didn't want to disturb him. He looked to gorgeous where he stood, and Cami just couldn't take her eyes off of him. The way his muscles flexed when he moved to stir something or the way he closed his and his face filled with a proud expression when he smelled or tasted the food he had made or the way he was so efficient at what he was doing. It was really fascinating and dare she thought...sexy.

There was something about a man - Klaus - cooking that-

"You know it's rude to stare, luv." Klaus said without taking his eyes off the tomato he was chopping.

Camille immediately blushed. She'd been caught, so she did the first thing that came to her mind,"I didn't know you cook." She changed the subject.

Klaus looked up and smirked, silently telling her that he knew what she was doing. Camille just rolled her eyes at him.

"So," She started again,"What did you made?"

"Well, with the limited amount of things you had, I made scrambled eggs and toast." Klaus announced,"We really need to go grocery shopping. All you have is frozen food which is neither tasty nor healthy. I'm sure that's why you got sick." He reprimanded.

"I'll be sure to get some healthy food next time," Camille teased," _Dad_." At this she received a sharp glare from Klaus.

"I'm serious. I don't want to see you getting sick again, okay?" His voice dead serious.

"Okay, I'll take care of myself, promise." Camille said smiling. She loved this caring side of Klaus. Usually he was playful and sarcastic and cryptic, not that she didn't like those parts of him too, but the rarely shown caring one was the best in her eyes.

"Now go and sit on the couch, I'll be out with dinner in a minute." Klaus all but ordered.

* * *

"Camille," Klaus started as they were having their dinner,"My family is throwing this party this Sunday." Camille looked up from her food and silently told him to continue,"I was wondering if you'd like to come?" He ended it with uncertainty.

"I'd love to." Camille replied with a smile and received one in return. Klaus was always confident and cocky, and she loved when he was vulnerable with her.

"What is this party for?" She asked.

"My brother is returning after 2 years from france." Klaus told her,"He went there to study." Klaus rolled his eyes at the last part.

"Which one? If i remember correctly you have like three brothers." Camille remembered.

"Yes, I do." Klaus smiled that she still remembered. He had told her than on the second meet they had, and she still remembered,"His name is Kol. He's the youngest brother." Camille nodded as she listened to Klaus.

"Tell me more about them." She asked.

"You'll get to when you come to the party." Klaus replied.

"Okay, but at least tell me what this party is like. Should I wear formal, or party wear, or casual?" Camille questioned.

"Anything you wish." Klaus answered.

"You are no help, you know that?" She glared at him, playfully. Suddenly Camille looked at the clock and started cursing. "Shit." She got up and tried to find her phone.

"What happened?" Klaus asked. He was confused, one minute they were having a peaceful conversation and the next Camille was moving around like a crazy person trying to find something.

"I had a shift at the bar, and I didn't call to tell that I needed someone to cover for me." Camille explained as she moved the cushions around, trying to locate her phone.

"Looking for this?" Klaus smiled as he took out her mobile from his jeans pocket.

"Yes, why do you have it?" She put her hand out for her phone. Klaus didn't answer, nor did he made any move to give it to Camille. "Klaus? Can I have my phone?" She questioned moving towards him.

"If you can get it." Klaus spoke with a mischievous grin on his face. He raised his hand up, knowing Camille wasn't as tall as he was and won't be able to get it.

"Let me call to work, then we can play all you want, okay?" Camille asked as she moved to stand directly in front of him.

Klaus leaned down, his breath washing over her neck, her lips next to her ear, and spoke in a low voice,"You can call," He paused a moment, just for the dramatic effect,"If you can get it from me." He smiled devilishly and stood to his full length.

Camille's heart was racing thousand miles per minute from what Klaus had just pulled. The feel of his breath on her neck, and his lips next to her, the sound of his sexy low voice almost made Camille faint.

It took her some time to register his words and react. She looked up at his face and it help a self-righteous smirk, that Camille wanted to wipe away. "As you wish." She said before she moved forward to get her phone from Klaus' hand.

Klaus didn't expected her to attack him just like that, so he lost his balance for a moment, before he recovered. When he did, he stood as tall as he could and moved the mobile out of Camille's reach. The struggle continued for sometime and neither of them lessening distance between them. They were too focused on the task at hand.

Camille's body was right up against Klaus, one of her hand on his shoulder, the other trying to reach up to retrieve her mobile. Klaus knew that Camille won't be able to get the phone from his hand, so he decided to lower it a bit, discretely. She took that chance to take it from his hand, and it was only then that they both noted the closeness.

Klaus looked down into Camille's eyes, although the game was over, none of them moved. They just kept staring into each other's eyes, it was like a spell was pulling them closer. Before they noticed it, his face was just a hairbreadth away from hers, his breath blowing over her face and his eyes looking intently into hers.

Both of their heart was racing and they were sure the other could hear it. There was no sound in the room, except for the noise of their ragged breathing. they both gazed into each others eyes for a long time, and it seemed that the time was frozen for them. They could see the wanting and the longing in one another's eyes, but they could also see the struggle.

They wanted this, but at the same time, there were demon each one of them carried, and they were scared of them, not what the demon would do to them, but afraid what the demons would do the other. They both wanted to pull away and did not at the same time.

Time kept of passing, but none of them moved. The desire they felt for each other was clear, but none of them made any move. Finally Klaus couldn't handle it any more, and decided to make the move.

As he moved closer to Camille, his eyes stayed locked with hers, and he moved very slowly, giving her full time to pull back. Just when his lips where going to touch hers, Camille's hand that was still on his shoulder tightened. Klaus looked at her one more, Camille closed her eyes, shook her head. He would have missed the small action it he wasn't paying such close attention.

"I...uh...I, I sh-should make the call." Camille said as she back away from him.

"Camille," Klaus sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment, to get himself under control before he spoke again,"I called Sophie to tell her you won't come today. She said she'll cover for you."

"Oh, mm, okay. Thanks for calling her." Camille replied.

"I should be going." Klaus turned around and moved toward the door. His voice clearly projected the pain he felt. He doesn't let people in, but he let Camille in. Either he wanted to admit it, or not, her rejection had hurt him. He didn't know why he was reacting like he was, they were just friends, nothing more, then why did he care so much if she didn't want to kiss him? He should. But he did.

And all he wanted in that moment was to get out of there. He couldn't stand to stay there and feel the pain. He thought that if could get away from there - _her_ \- he could get away from the pain he was feeling.

"Klau-" Camille started, but before she could finish, he was out of the door. The bartender closed her eyes and sighed as a lone tear escaped her eye. She knew she had hurt him, she didn't want to. But she knew she had. She had pushed away the only person she cared about, also the only person who care about her.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? Liked it? Did not? Do you want to kill me? Did you think they would kiss? Did you think _Camille_ would be the one pulling away? Or did you expected it to be Klaus? Or none? What's going to happen next? Is their friendship tattered? Will they be able to build it up? How? And what about the party? Will Camille still go? Do you want her to meet the rest of the Mikaelson clan? Who all do you want to see? Kol? Elijah? Freya? Finn? Ester? Mikael? Someone else?**

 **Please review and tell! I'd love to hear your views!**


	7. What happened?

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **Here's the next chapter! I know it's been too long. But I was really mad at the writers of The Originals for what they had done. And hence I couldn't concentrate on writing...**

 **I'd like to thanks everyone who PM'ed me and reviewed.**

 **Hope you all like this!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been four days since Klaus walked out of Camille's apartment and they were yet to talk and resolve their issues. Camille hadn't seen him or even heard his voice since that night. She tried calling him, but he didn't pick. Klaus had also stopped coming to the bar Camille worked at. She didn't have any other way to reach him, so she was just waiting, hoping that someday he would come around and give her a chance to explain.

She knew what she did had hurt him, but she wasn't ready for that kind of thing, she wasn't ready to care about someone like that only to have something happen to them. Camille had already let herself care about Klaus more that she had planned, and the thought of being more vulnerable with him made shivers of fear run through her body.

Wherever she went, death followed her. She knew that her behavior wasn't healthy, and if she ever got some patient with the same issues, she would tell them that whatever happened in the past wasn't their fault, and that they deserved to be happy. She knew that she had abandonment issues and therefore she hadn't let anyone get close to her. She had built up a wall and hadn't let anyone through in a long time, and now she was afraid that she had forgotten how to let that wall down - how to let anyone in.

Not talking to Klaus for this long made her want to change her actions and try her hardest to resolve her issues. But she didn't know how. How can anyone get over a thing like that? Everyone close to her - her parents, her twin brother, her uncle - had left her. She knew it hadn't been their choice, but still they had. What if she let someone in and they do the same?

Camille was broken out of her daydream by a cheery blonde. The blonde in front of her was none other that Klaus' little sister - Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Hi, Rebekah." Camille smiled in her direction. Klaus many not be talking to her, she might had been frustrated with him for that, but there was no reason why she should take her anger out on his sibling.

"Finally," Rebekah sighed over-dramatically,"I've been trying to get you attention for hours."

The blonde bartender just laughed,"What can I do for you?" She asked getting into her work role. It had been a slow evening, hence Camille got the chance to think, but she still had a job to do.

"Well, you can start by telling me what happened between you and Nik." Rebekah answered. At her answer Camille's eyes widen a bit and she looked away.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She lied.

"Oh, don't give me that. I know something happened." Rebekah said to her,"You can tell me yourself, the easy way, or I will have to get it out of you the hard way. But I will get my answer, one way or another."

"I'm working." Camille replied, lamely.

"Well, it's only fifteen minutes till your shift end. I can wait." Rebekah grinned evilly at her.

"Nothing happened between Klaus and me." Camille said. But before Rebekah could tell her to give up the act, Camille was called over by a customer.

* * *

The fifteen minutes Camille had till the end of her shift passed way too quick for her liking. She looked around the bar and noticed that Rebekah had still not left. She sighed as she took off her work apron and folded it. She took as long as she could in folding the apron and keeping it in her handbag, but it wasn't all that long.

Camille put on her coat and moved out from behind the bar in one swift movement, hoping against hope that she could lose Rebekah. But she failed.

As soon as she stepped out of the restaurant she hear the very same voice she had been trying to avoid,"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah, nothing happened between me and Klaus. We are fine." Camille spoke in a frustrated voice.

"Well, then good. We can talk, have dinner and then you can tell me all about your last meet with Nik. If nothing happened, that won't be a problem, right?" Rebekah questioned with an eyebrow raised, daring Camille to say contradict her.

"If you are so sure something happened, why don't you ask Klaus? He'd know, wouldn't he?" Camille asked.

"Well, Klaus know for going ballistic when his mood is down. I could handle that, but when I have an easier way, why won't I take it?"

At this Camille just rolled her eyes and started walking towards the substation so that she can catch a train home. Rebekah was not at all out off by her behaviour, instead she was encouraged that maybe she was getting through.

"C'mon, Cami! Tell me!" Rebekah whinned after they were both seated in the train.

Camille looked around and the train was almost empty and that suddenly reminded her of her first conversation with Klaus. She was so happy she had met Klaus that day. He was a great person, even if he tried his best to cover it up. And she had hurt him. She didn't want to, but she had.

Rebekah kept asking her what happened, but Camille didn't tell her. It wasn't because she didn't want to, she did, but she was too ashamed of what she had done.

They kept walking till they reached Camille's apartment, and Camille thought that maybe Rebekah would leave her alone, but she was wrong. The persistent blonde, just followed her inside her apartment.

"Nice place, you got here." Rebekah commented and then paused for a moment,"So, what happened?"

"I'm hungry. You want something to eat?" Camille asked Rebekah, while she ignored all the shoot-to-kill looks Rebekah was sending her way.

Camille really wasn't interested in talking about how she stupidly damaged her friendship with Klaus because she was to afraid to make herself vulnerable.

"Just tell me! It couldn't had been that horrible!" Rebekah tried again.

"I SCREWED UP!" Camille yelled,"I screwed up, okay? And there's nothing I - or you - can do that would make it right!" Her bubbled of patience finally bursted.

Rebekah didn't seem all that affected by Camille's outbreak, it was almost like she was expecting it,"Now, sit down and tell me what happened." Rebekah said, her tone much softer than it had been when she was interrogating Camille.

Camille took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. She knew there was no getting out of it now. Rebekah won't stop grinning her till the time Camille gave her something.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? Liked it? Did not?** **Please review and tell! I'd love to hear your views! I know there wasn't Klaus present in this chapter, but I promise there will be a lot of Klamille in the next one.**


End file.
